Simply You
by Madison Santos
Summary: Scarlett had never wanted a big flashy life, because she got to do what she wanted... which was write. When she moves in with her best friend everything changes. Jeff and Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Amy and OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the wwe wrestlers, I only own Scarlett and Naida.

I can't believe I'm actually putting this up. I don't usually let anyone read my stories or anything so this is technically my first step into my new life. I don't want to say it's because I don't like the way people think they know what I'm going for and think they can make it better... I'm just so afraid everyone who reads it will hate it and tell me that they hate it. Anyway I pray you like this.

* * *

Sitting there Scarlett wondered what she would've ever done before she moved to Cameron. She never had fun, because she didn't go out too often. She didn't do much of anything before moving down here. But she couldn't go back to that, no matter how hard she tried. If not for her moving down there she would've lived her life the same way she always did... alone. She didn't have a friend where she lived, because they only seemed to let her down. She had a friend who lived down in Cameron, North Carolina, and she kept begging Scarlett to move down until finally one day Scarlett decided to.

It was early in the morning when Scarlett heard the sound of rocks on the window. She set her notebook down on her bed and walked over to the window. Opening it she stuck her head out and stared at a guy who seemed to be confused. "Are you the one who's throwing rocks at my window," she asked him leaning against the side of the window.

He looked around before finally answering with, "Yeah. I thought you were someone else. Is Naida home?"

"She is, who wants to know?"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "A friend. Can you tell her to come to the door please?"

Scarlett smirked. "You're a little late. She went to bed a while ago. I'll tell her that you stopped by-"

"Shannon," he supplied.

"Shannon, but you shouldn't waist your night standing outside of someone's house." He nodded and walked down the street. She closed her window before going back to her notebook. "Crazy people in this town. Doesn't anyone know you don't throw rocks at people's windows anymore?"

An hour later, she put everything away and turned off her lamp. Laying under the covers she stared at the early morning sky. _It'll be time for my run soon_, she thought closing her eyes. She needed at least a little bit of rest before starting her day. She pulled the covers over her head hoping it would help her to fall asleep. After about twenty minutes, she was sound asleep.

* * *

Shannon walked into the house of his best friends. After going to Naida's to pick her up for a start to the day and finding out she was already asleep was a bummer. He walked right through the house and to the back patio where everyone sat. They had decided to sleep half the day so they would be up to see the sun rise, something they liked to do every now and then. Since they didn't get to be home too much they liked to do little things together. Any random thing they could think of they did. Sitting in a chair to the left of Matt, he sighed. Matt was lucky, Amy went on the road with them all the time. He got to see her whenever he wanted. Shannon was lucky if he got to see Naida when he got back from being on the road. She rarely went with them, saying she didn't think she fit in well with his group of friends.

"What's up Shan? You look like hell, was shenot home?" Jeff asked hitting him on the shoulder.

"No she was there. Apparently she's asleep." He fixed his hat and looked at Jeff.

"How do you know she's asleep if she's asleep?"

Shannon almost laughed at Jeff. "How else would I know Jeff? Her friend told me. I was throwing rocks at her window because I thought Naida was up watching tv or something. I was wrong."

"So you disturbed her friend to find out she was asleep. Wow Shannon that's messed up. So did this chick like yell at you or what?" Jeff asked curiously.

Shannon shook his head no and turned towards the the rising sun.

* * *

Scarlett stood up straight after streching. She had just ran a few miles before realizing her shoe had untied. She looked to the sky and noticed the peculiar array of the clouds. Looking back in front of her she noticed a couple walking hand and hand. She sighed wishing she had that. Hearing laughing from in front of her she looked. _Why must I see him again_, she asked herself as she stared at the guy from earlier that morning. She prayed he wouldn't look her way. "Shit," she muttered when his eyes landed on her.

"Hey," he called to her and ran away from his friend over to her. "Hey, so I'm sorry about the whole rocks at your window stunt earlier."

She just stared. What was she supposed to say? She didn't even know him, not even through Naida. "Uh, it's okay. I wasn't asleep so you didn't exactly wake me."

"That's cool. Well I talked to Naida like an hour ago. She said you guys were gonna come over for a while later."

Scarlett nodded then looked as teh person he was with walk up next to him. "Shannon god you acted like she was gonna run away from you." He glanced at her briefly, looked at Shannon, only to look back at her for a lengthened moment.

"This is Jeffrey, he's not wrapped too tight." Shannon said smiling, hoping it would get her to lighten up.

"Bullshit man, if I'm not wrapped too tightly then you're completely unraveled. And it's Jeff, no one calls me Jeffrey." he said smiling at her.

_Typical male, thinks his smile and fake charm is going to make me swoon. _"Then I guess I'll be the only one calling you by that name, won't I?" she asked.

"I won't answer you," Jeff shrugged.

"But you will because it's your name. Whether or not you like it you will recognize it and turn to see where it came from, therefore responding. Believe me I know you'll do it. Now, if you don't mind I've got to go home and eat something. I guess I'll see you later Shannon," she said walking past them. "Good-bye Jeffrey."

"That girl has a lot of nerve," Jeff muttered while Shannon laughed at him.

* * *

Scarlett sighed as she got dressed. She didn't like the idea of going with Naida to a house full of people she didn't know. It just wasn't her. But Naida had promised

she didn't have to actually do anything, so she said she'd go for her. She smirked at herself in the mirror when she thought of the meeting she had earlier with Shannon and Jeff. "Jeffrey," she whispered to herself laughing quietly. "He's definitely charming," she admitted to herself with a slight nod of the head.

After brushing her hair out, she walked down the stairs and watched as Naida primed herself in front of the mirror by the front door. "Honestly Nai, does it matter that much about your appearance?" she asked coming up behind her.

"It does Scarlett. Shannon likes it when I dress up, he says it makes him love me even more," Naida replied smiling at her reflection.

_He must be shallow if he cares so much_, Scarlett thought frowning. "Anyway, why did you even say we would go in the first place?"

"Because you need to get out and away from your paper, pen, and laptop." Looking at the messenger bag on her shoulder Naida frowned. "Scar you are not taking that bag with you."

"Yes I am. I don't know these people and I don't like doing these kinds of things. You knew that well before you said we were to go. Now I don't know what the hell you plan on doing while you're there- probably get drunk so I have to walk you home- but I plan on getting some of my writing done. You know how I am about things like this... they aren't my scene."

Naida sighed. She was not going to get Scarlett to give up her bag even if she set the house on fire. Turning back to the mirror she checked her eye shadow. Smiling she linked arms with her friend, and walked towards the front door. Scarlett made a mental note to stay away from Jeff as best she could and not to smile at anything he said, no matter how charming he was.

* * *

This chapter wa really short. I couldn't figure out what to put so I fumbled a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wwe wrestlers. I only own Scarlett and Naida.

I still don't know where this story is going, I'm still making it as I go along.

* * *

Jeff paced the kitchen in his brother's home, nervous of another encounter with Scarlett. _Why is she so unbearable_, he thought to himself. He hated the fact that she was right about the whole name thing. He would answer because it was his name, but he would hate her for doing it. It was just a name he didn't go by, and never would.

"What the hell is with this chick," he said before he heard the knock at the door. Walking over there, he opened it and frowned at who was on the other side. Naida stood there with Scarlett behind her, staring at everything but him. _Speak of the devil and she shows up_, he thought sighing.

"Hey Jeff," Naida said hugging the youngest Hardy brother. She smiled as she walked into the house, leaving Scarlett and Jeff face to face.

"Hello Jeffrey," Scarlett murmurred, smirking at how he glared at her.

Jeff was astounded at how she kept herself composed. "Scar," he replied nodding before he let her pass him.

Walking past him she took in every detail of the room before her. Everything was well put together, as were most of the houses in this town. "I assume Shannon told you of my little nick name?" she asked turning to face him as he locked the front door.

He shrugged, thinking it better not to answer her. She nodded and waited for him to show her through to where they would be spending the afternoon. "Follow me." Scarlett rolled her eyes as Jeff moved through the house. Following him, he took her through the kitchen, right to the back yard. _Incredible view, definitely something to write about_, Scarlett thought taking out a pen and notepad. Jeff glanced back at her, and shook his head when he found her writing.

"Do you really plan on doing that all night?" he asked sitting down in one of the chairs his brother had set up.

"Do you honestly plan on making a nuisance of yourself all night?" she retaliated back, never once taking her eyes from what she was writing.

When she glanced up at him he shrugged. "It's what we do."

She frowned at the thought of Naida being a part of anything Jeff did. Sighing, she sat down in a chair across from him. She took out another notebook, this time the color blue, and opened to where it was bookmarked. She began to write. This book of hers was about an unlikely couple, brought together by one tragedy after another. She could feel Jeff watching her and laughed to herself. "This could be considered stalking you know," she remarked.

"Yeah, well you seem like a buzz kill to a good party," Jeff said reaching his hand out. "I think you need to have a little fun." He snatched the notebook from off the table and stood.

"Jeffrey give me back my notebook," Scarlett screeched standing. When he smiled at her she walked over to him until she looked him in the eye. "You know two inches of height mean nothing when you have know idea how to use it. Now if you wouldn't mind Jeffrey," she hissed, emphasizing his first name," I would appreciate you handing me my book back."

Jeff smiled at the spunk of this girl. She certainly didn't care who she was talking to. He lowered the book just enough so she could grab it without letting go of it. Leaning his head towards her he whispered, "By the end of the night, I'm making sure you have a little fun."

He let the book go and Scarlett huffed in a breath. "Was that you trying to scare me with a little threat?"

"Consider it a promise," Jeff said before walking into his brother's house.

"The nerve of him, thinking because he's a male I would be intimidated by him." Opening her notebook she sat down and began writing again.

* * *

Naida sighed as she watched Scarlett write through everything. She had tried numerous times to get her to be a part of the fun, but each time Scarlett had simply said she was behind on getting a rough draft of her story sent in. So Naida had given up, but Jeff hadn't. He kept messing with her, not really caring what she said to him.

"Seriously Jeffrey, I am extremely busy right now. I don't care that you have nothing better to do with your life except bother someone into hysteria, but can you please leave me be," Scarlett said setting her pen down for a minute.

Jeff smiled at her. He had been tapping her arm with a stick he picked up from the grass. She hadn't seemed to mind the first few times, so he tapped faster, getting her to snap at him. "Actually I don't think I'll be doing that. You see I made a promise to make sure you had some fun so I gotta keep that promise."

Shannon handed him two beers, one for him and one for Scarlett. Jeff pointed the bottle at her, hoping she would take it. "Sorry, I do not drink anymore," she stated pushing the bottle towards his face.

Jeff started to speak, realized he wouldn't get anywhere and looked to Naida for help. She mouthed _Keep trying_, and turned back to talking to Amy. "Come on Scar, just one. It's not like it'll hurt to drink one."

She didn't want to, she had given up drinking years ago. Bad things happened to her when she drank. She couldn't take that beer, but the teasing look on Jeff's face told her he thought she was too chicken. Snatching the beer from him, she twisted the lid off, and taking a swig went back to writing. Jeff smiled to himself, knowing he was going to have fun with this challenge.

* * *

Two hours later, Scarlett had about ten drinks in her and was laughing at just about anything. She had told herself to stop after her third, but she couldn't. Naida was watching her, making sure she didn't get too out of hand. After all Naida knew how Scarlett was drunk, how she made bad decisions. Jeff was having a great time, especially since Scarlett was more dealable with a few drinks in her.

"Hey Scar," Shannon said watching her dance to nothing. When she looked his way he asked, "Hey, would you come on the road with us tomorrow?"

"For what?" she asked planting her hands on her hips childishly.

"Well we're doind our show tomorrow. And I want you to go with us."

Scarlett looked around at the few people she sat with. For the most part she didn't know them, didn't know if she could trust them entirely. Then she looked to Naida. She knew Naida wouldn't have brought her here if they were people she shouldn't trust. "Yeah I'll go," Scarlett said sealing a fate she didn't know about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly still I do not own anything WWE. Wish I did because there are a few choice superstars in mind.**

**So sorry about not updating for the longest. Had a lot of activity recently. Life's not always easy you know.**

**This chapter seems a little 'eh' to me, but let me know. I'll definitely fix anything or clarify anything in the next chapter.**

* * *

"Ugh, what the hell," Scarlett groaned rolling over. She fell to the floor with a thud. The impact made pain shoot through her head. "Fuck, migrane and a half," she mumbled getting to her feet.

She looked around her and noticed she wasn't in her own room, wasn't even in her own house. Then she looked down at her clothes, the same clothes from the night before. Damn it," she huffed walking over to the door. Opening it, she was met with an unwanted face.

"Good morning sunshine," Jeff drawled sarcastically, his southern accent thickened from sleep.

Scarlett glared at him and planted her hands on her hips. Ignoring the throbbing headache from the back of her head she sighed. "It's not a pleasant morning if the first thing I have to see is you."

Jeff gave her a lopsided grin and thought back to last night. Scarlett was a lot more fun with a few drinks in her. Then when she had said she would go on the road with them, he had had a momentary wash of relief take him over.

"Anyway, if you're looking for Naida, she's downstairs in the kitchen with Shannon," he said before walking off.

Scarlett rushed out of the room and down the stairs. At the last step she heard whispers coming from the kitchen. She strained to hear who was talking but she couldn't make out any of the voices clearly.

"So do you really think she'll go?" Shannon asked Matt as he drank his orange juice.

"She should. Naida said she would. She said Scar needed something else to do, besides writing all the time," Matt said remembering the conversation he had with Naida before she left with Shannon last night.

He looked past Shannon and saw Scarlett walking towards them. She gave them each a small smile as she sat down on one of the available bar stools. Shannon ad Matt both eyed her, aware of the fact that she had drank as much as she did last night.

"Morning Scar," Shannon exclaimed as Matt set a cup of coffee in front of her.

Scarlett looked up from her cup and frowned. "It hardly seems like morning with your unusual chipperness. And Jeffrey being the first face to see when you wake up was not any help."

"Yeah, he gives you that effect sometimes," Matt responded with a shrug.

"You think you would grow tired of seeing his face everyday. Just seeing his face this morning makes me want to assasinate myself in the cruelist way I can think of."

It was a bit of an exaggeration, but Jeff just irritated her. He was the kind of person who was just too care-free. He needed someone always there to make sure he didn't get into any trouble, like a child. _No_, she thought as she sipped her coffee,_ way worse than a child_. He was always in someone else's business, always wanted to be included in something and if he wasn't then he was following them everywhere.

"So, about what Shan asked you last night," Matt said leaning against the counter. "Are you sure you want to go with us?"

Scarlett nodded slightly. She remembered saying she was going to travel with them to their show. Naida had actually booked them tickets for it last night when she had finally stopped Scarlett from drinking. It wasn't something she would normally do, but she thought a change of scene would help her write.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, would one of you guys drive me home? I would love to take a nice shower before going back to writing." Scarlett liked talking to them, but she needed to get work done. She watched as the two looked at each other.

Shannon was the one to speak. "Nai brought some clothes over for you this morning when we got here. She said she was running some errands this morning and knew you'd be awake before she got back."

Scarlett nodded. She knew Naida had a lot of things she had to be doing recently. But she didn't understand why she couldn't give her her own key. After cleaning her coffee cup, she let Matt show her to the bathroom. Sighing as she locked the door, she looked through the duffel bag she had. Naida had put everything she needed in there. "Leave it to Nai," she mumbled turning on the hot water.

* * *

Jeff whistled softly as he listened to the water run in the room on the other side of the wall. He couldn't help himself from listening, especially since he kept hearing the lyrics to a song he had engraved in his heart since his mom passed away. So he couldn't help but listen, hoping she'd sing louder. She never did, and that made it harder for him not to think about it... and her.

He was never a big listener, never really cared for the sound of a woman while they showered. But this one was different. This one had a soul, something he could never find in anyone anymore. Jeff huffed at himself and got off his bed. He needed some air, some sanctuary. Grabbing a jacket, he moved to his door. Just as he opened it, he heard the water in the bathroom turn off. Suddenly his throat got thick, and he just about ran down the stairs and out the house.

* * *

**Sorry about the updates. The site was acting up, and I uploaded the chapter too soon, so I actually had to go back and fix some things.**

**I'll be posting the next chapter within the next few days. Plus...as you all know, Randy Orton's birthday was yesterday. I'm extrememly happy he's thirty-one, though I still wish he were younger.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it, but it's fine if you don't. I don't know exactly how long I'm going to make this, so suggetions would be nice. Uh, I still don't own anything that has to do with the WWE. **

**I think soon I might make an awkward scene between Scar and Jeff..let me know what you would like me to do with that. **

**Like should I make it on the plane, or in the hotel, at a club? Any ideas are appreciated.**

* * *

Scarlett smiled at her reflection as she brushed her hair. She had taken her time in the shower, and was happy to find that Naida had packed her something light, since it was sunny outside today. Stepping back, she looked herself up and down liking the way the long skirt danced around her. It was jean from her waist to about the middle of her thigh, then it was like a silk material down to her calf. Her shirt was of the same material as the bottom part of the skirt, and it matched it beautifully. The light shade of yellow made her skin glow.

Pushing everything into the bag she placed on the toilet seat, she zipped it up and hauled it over her shoulder. She flicked the switch when she walked out of the bathroom. Descending the stairs, she heard Naida's voice. Scar dropped the bag on the couch and made her way over to the kitchen. There Naida sat laughing at something Matt was saying, something Scarlett had missed. There was no way she would've found humour in something that had made her best friend laugh so hard, they had completely different sense of humours when it came to people.

"There she is," Shannon said being the first one to notice she was there. It made Matt and Naida look at her.

"Great. I thought I was gonna have to go up there and bang on the door," Naida exclaimed, brushing her hair out of her face.

Scarlett smirked as she leaned against the doorway. "What, so you could drive me crazy with your consistant banging? You do know how much I hate it when you bang."

"Yes well you shouldn't take so long to get out the shower then love."

There was a comfortable silence in the room as the four of them escaped into their own minds. It didn't last long, however, due to the fact that Jeff walked in through the door calling for his brother. "What the hell do you want now Jeffrey?" he asked turning his head to look at him.

"Matt, we've gotta get ready. We've got two hours before we have to be at the airport." He walked in the kitchen, barely acknowledging the fact that Scarlett stood in his way.

"You could have asked me to move instead of barging your way past me, don't you think?" The sound of her voice made Jeff turn around to stare at her. She stood there, a few feet away, with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes on him. He shrugged, which seemed to be his response to everything she said, because she was someone he knew could come up with something to say to it anyway.

"You are the most irritating person in the world. I honestly can not fathom what your brother does to stay at least somewhat sane around you." Looking past him to Matt she said, "I say somewhat because since you are in fact related to him, you are bound to share at least some of the wacky genes he definitely shows he has."

"Hey, it's perfectily fine. Sometimes I don't even know how I do it." Matt smirked when his brother turned to set his gaze on him.

"You're the best brother ever Matt. You're supposed to side with me on things like this." Jeff huffed this comment to his brother, letting a hint of sarcasm find it's way into it. Matt just laughed. It was easy for the two of them to joke about being related, because they knew they would never change the fact that they were brothers.

* * *

Scarlett watched the exchange of words between the two. She could tell how close the two really were by the way they spoke to each other. It was a while before Naida and her were shooed out of the house to get themselves packed before they would all get a taxi to the airport. On the way back to their house, Naida tried to engage Scar in a few different conversations, but gave up after each one was averted. She resorted to listening to the radio quietly, unaware that the person next to her was drowning in a sea of thoughts.

_So, the younger brother likes games does he?_, Scarlett asked herself as she stared at the town outside of her window. Everyone seemed to be at least showing that they were happy, even if they weren't. It made her think about last night. She didn't think she was actually having fun, she thought that it was the alcohol that was making her act that way. But thinking about it a bit more had her thinking. There was a chance that she could have really been having fun. Shivering at the idea, Scar barely heard when Naida told her they had arrived at their house.

"Hello, earth to Scarlett," Naida exclaimed waving her hand in front of her friend's face. When Scar finally looked at her she smiled. "I thought I was going to have to hit you. You reallt gotta stop dazing off on me. You do it way too often."

Scar got out of the car, mumbling an apology as well as a snide remark. Naida hadn't heard it though, because she was a few yards ahead of her, getting to the house first and opening the door. Once inside, Scar made a dash for her bedroom. She had to pack her stuff and be ready to go before Naida. If she wasn't she wouldn't hear the end of it, plus Naida would bug her the whole time she was getting ready, delaying her from finishing, something she did often.

* * *

Jeff sighed as he stared down at his bag. He had a lot of street clothes, but on top were his ring clothes. And on top of that he had his sketch pads. They were going to be in Ohio anyway, might as well get something to do when he got bored, which was often. He had been finished packing over thirty minutes ago, but he hadn't wanted to leave the room until Naida had come back with Scarlett. Speaking of Scarlett, Jeff couldn't help but laugh every time someone brought her up. _The woman's a joke. Nobody is that stuck up on not having a good time._ Even as he thought it though, he knew he had to be wrong. One because she wasn't like any ordinary woman, and two, the only way she had started to lighten up was when she had a few drinks in her.

"She acts like she has a stick up her ass. Some time on the road with us should do her good," he said to himself as he heard Matt call up the stairs for him. Hauling the bag over his shoulder, he looked at his room one last time before shutting the door.

* * *

Shannon looked for his girlfriend as he sat with his best friends. She was supposed to be there with Amy. Since they had to take two taxis, the girls had suggested the guys go on their own. Shannon had been upset about not getting to talk to Naida on the way to the airport, but was happy that they had seats together. Matt and Amy had booked their seat together, so they were also happy, and not that concerned about seeing each other as much before the flight. Sliently he hoped Jeff ended up sitting next to Scarlett. The two seemed to get on each other's nerves, but Naida had assured him that Scar was that way to everyone who got on her nerves.

Spotting her he got up and walked the few feet. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. Scarlett sighed inwardly, again envying her best friend's perfect relationship. Her eyes swooped over to Matt and Amy, who seemed to be doing the same thing. Rolling her eyes she found Jeff. He sat there reading a book. She strained to see the title, and was relieved to see that it was an actual book with real words. It wasn't that she thought he couldn't read, she just didn't think he bothered reading much, what with his career.

She walked over and sat down in the chair beside him. Leaning in a bit she whispered, "Is it any good?"

Jeff's head snapped his head up so quick she thought he was going to break it. He glanced at her and stuck his nose back in the book. "Yeah, actually it is. I started it yesterday. After almost passing out on the couch in the living room, I picked this up, trying to keep myself awake. I got into it after like the tenth page."

Scarlett glanced at the page he was on. _I've read it before_. She remembered reading something like that, and one glance at the page he was on confirmed it. She wouldn't tell him though, didn't want him to know she knew what happened. It was about twenty minutes before the call for their flight was called.

* * *

**Well...here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and don't chide me for it. **

**I'm kind of getting into the whole idea of getting putting it on here and not neccesarily caring whether or not people like it. But review fi you like...if not...whatever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five rolling in. I decided to make them sit together. Maybe they'll talk a bit, maybe they'll completely ignore each other. Then again I could always do a little of both.**

**I own nothing of WWE, sadly. I don't know what I should do next, but I'm sure I'll think of something.**

* * *

_This is not going to be a good flight_, Scarlett thought as she watched Jeff stick one of her bags above them. She had been irritated that she had to sit next to him on the flight, no doubt he was going to bother her. Naida had done it that way intentionally, saying she thought it would be better to have Scar sit next to someone she was familiar with. But the fact was that she wasn't familair with any of them, at least not personally. There was no doubt in her mind that Jeff would try to bother her during the flight and bug her, but she would try to drown him out by writing. She usually could drown anything out when she was writing.

"Are you sure you don't mind switching seats with me? I mean I really did not mean to be a bother. I, kind of don't like heights too well." Scarlett swallowed when he looked at her. He didn't say anything, at least at first.

Eventually he opened his mouth ans said, "It's fine. I guess I can't say much about it. I used to be the same way. That was until I started diving off of twenty foot ladders." Jeff watched as her eyes widened. She was about to say something, but thought better of it and turned her gaze away.

_He is so damn crazy_, she thought going through the small bag on her lap. She pulled out her notebook and started writing. She was in the middle of a story that she had started about four months ago. She had gotten inspired by a couple she saw at a diner one morning. They were talking, seemed to be a light conversation because of the laughing coming from both of them. She had thought about a novel where two people meet by chance at a diner and they are forever intertwined in each other's lives. It was going good, but she had neglected it for a few weeks.

Jeff noticed she was quietly writing, something that annoyed him. It wasn'tt the fact that she was writing that annoyed him, but that it was what she always seemed to be doing. He really wanted to know what it was that was so interesting about writing that she always had to be doing it. He wouldn't ask though. He didn't want to get into it with her about him asking ridiculous questions and not being able to mind his own business. It just wasn't the time to do it. He cuold always badger her when they got to the show tomorrow night. It would be so easy for him to do and the fact that he knew she couldn't go home until after the show because no one would take her, made it even more sweet.

"Can you stop staring at me Jeffrey? I find it really creepy." How the hell had she known he was looking at her?

"How do you know I was even looking at you?" he asked when she looked up.

Scarlett smiled. "It's like a sense. I know when people are looking in my direction. Plus, I could feel your gaze on what I happen to be doing. It bothers me."

"Well I was curious about what it is you're always doing writing." It wasn't like he was asking her anything about it, he was just curious. He didn't even really need an answer.

Scar wanted to tell him he had no business wondering about what it was she was doing, but she didn't want to have to deal with annoying snide remarks about her being bitchy. So instead, of saying anything she nodded and turned back to what she was doing. Waiting for the plane to be able to take off seemed to take forever, and as she sat there she was relieved when she looked over to find Jeff laying back with his headphones in and his eyes closed, humming along with whatever it was he was listening to.

* * *

"Are you sure they'll be okay? I mean you don't think they'll get into a huge argument, do you?" Naida asked Shannon as he leaned his seat back.

"They will be fine Nai. Calm down." Truth was, he didn't know whether or not they were going to be arguing. He hoped they wouldn't because then Naida would be spending time with Scar, trying to figure out what went wrong. Which meant they wouldn't get to spend a lot of time together. _Ruining my plans entirely_, he thought with a grimace.

Naida tried to look over to where Scarlett and Jeff sat, but there was a family with twin boys in between them. The kids jumped and moved in their seats, apparently excited for whatever they were doing. _Maybe Shannon's right. They'll be fine_. But she didn't believe it entirely. Looking towards the man beside her, she smiled before leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes.

* * *

Matt and Amy stood waiting for the rest of the group. They had been fortunate enough to have gotten their bags a bit earlier. Amy had been looking past an elderly couple when she saw Naida and Shannon walking towards them. "Found one group," she told Matt.

He looked where she was pointing and sighed. "Yeah well that means two we should be worried about have yet to find their way. We can only hope my baby brother is still alive."

"Oh you're such a drama queen Matthew."

"Hey, where are Scar and Jeff?" Naida asked upon reaching the two.

Each shrugged and Naida sighed. That was not a good thing, when the two people she knew hated each other were left alone. Scar wasn't that violent, but when she was provoked... things got out of hand. Turning around she waited patiently for at least one of them to turn up.

"You are such an asshole Jeffrey," Scarlett exclaimed as she picked up her fallen notebooks. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Oh suck it up honey," Jeff said sarcastically. "It's not like they're made of gold."

"Yeah well then you can't see the true value of literatere. Maybe because you aren't smart enpugh to comprehend."

He watched as she balanced the books in her hands before she reached for her suitcase. He grabbed it instantly, ignoring the suspicious look on her face. They walked towards where they were supposed to meet the others and were greeted with exclamations of relief. "I thought you two would never get here," Naida claimed as she hugged her best friend.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates...I hate that I couldn't post it until now. Kinda weird...hope you like it.**

**I'll update soon..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6...Wow. Didn't think I'd ever start this story up again. I was just reading it over, trying to think of the reason I had given up on it, when I realized I didn't remember. So..I'm back finally. I hope you guys still love the story, even if you don't love me!**

**Now I think you all deserve this next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Scarlett groaned to herself as Naida laughed about something Jeff said. Her best friend was quite possibly the weirdest person she ever knew. The weirdest, yet the only one who actually understood Scarlett well enough to put up with her and the way she was. She smiled sadly as she thought of how many times Naida had been there for her over the years.

"Scar, you wanna go get a bite to eat?"

Her head snapped up at the question. She stared blankly at Jeff, who was staring back at her with a questioning look in is eyes. She nodded. "Uh, sure, I guess. What did you have in mind?"

Shannon answered her this time. "Just some take out. We're gonna stop by there on the way to the hotel."

"Okay. That's fine."

She went back to her thoughts, trying to get rid of the voices around her. It was all just too much. She didn't like the noise, didn't care for being trapped in a car with so many other people. It was hard for her, because she had never been around so many people at once in her life. After her schooling, she had chosen to stay away from lots of people. She only had to tolerate a few people at a time most days. And the days when she had to be around a lot-for press conferences and meetings with her editors and managers- she knew it was just for a few hours at the most and she could be back to her cozy nest of a home afterwards, able to forget about everything that had gone on.

* * *

"She's really quiet back there Shan," Naida said glancing at Scarlett through the rearview mirror. "What do you think she's thinking about?"

"She's probably thinking of how many ways she could kill Jeff," Shannon answered, only half kidding.

Naida hit him in the arm when she stopped at a red light. "That is so not funny Shannon. She seriously has an issue with him."

"I still don't understand why. It's not like he's seriously doing anything harmful. He's just a fun-loving guy Naida, you know that."

"I know, I know," she told him hitting the gas pedal lightly. "It's just that Scar is a little wary of people. She doesn't normally get out."

Shannon glanced back at the two in the backseat of the rental. Jeff had his nose just about stuck in the binding of his sketch book, scratching away at the page with his pencils. Scarlett sat staring out the window, for once not writing in one of her many notebooks. Not that Shannon saw anything wrong with that.

So she was smart and made a living creating characters and stories. That didn't make her weird. She was quiet, and that was something you couldn't find anywhere anymore. He saw no reason to try and make her 'get out' or do anything she didn't feel comfortable doing.

* * *

"So, Naida and Shannon are sharing a room. Amy and me are a couple floors above you guys," Matt said handing the key card to Naida. "And finally, Jeff and Scar. You guys have a room a few doors down from Amy and me."

"What!" They both exclaimed loudly.

"I refuse to share a room with him," Scarlett fumed. "I'd rather pay for my own room than be with him."

Naida sighed and turned to her best friend. "It's better this way honey. At least we know where you are in case of an emergency."

"And there will be an emergency if you leave me in a room with him Nai," Scarlett protested.

"Oh come on," Jeff said throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm barely gonna be in the room anyway."

Scarlett glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you Jeffrey," she spat. She looked back to Matt, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Can't I just get my own room, Matt? I'll pay for it and everything."

"I'm sorry Scar. I'm with Naida on this one. It's easier if there's an emergency. And Jeff's rightoo. We're barely gonna be in our rooms anyway. It'll be like having a room to yourself, and Jeff just crashes there."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. She'd rather get her own room. Spending any time alone with Jeff would ust surely get on her nerves. She'd have to make sure to pick up some migraine pills from the pharmacy down the street. Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders and took the key card Matt held out for her. Waving to everyone, she walked past the elevator and towards the doors that read "STAIRS".

"Hey, that's not the elevator," she heard from behind her.

"I realize this," she huffed, hefting her suitcase with one hand. "I don't care for elevators."

Jeff frowned. "Why not?"

He watched her pull the suitcase up half a flight of stairs before turning to him. "If you must know," she hissed, "they scare me."

Jeff nodded and pulled his suitcase in after him. Once he was fully in the stairwell, he started up the stairs after her. Scarlett rolled her eyes before moving to make it up the stairs before he ran into her. They went up the eight flights fast, neither one of them saying a word to each other. Once on their floor, Scarlett pushed through the door. She pulled herself through and held the door for Jeff.

"Thanks." She nodded.

"Do you remember the room number?"

"Yeah. It's 742," Scarlett asnwered. "You have a short term memory issue?" she asked smiling.

Jeff shook his head. "Just never really listen when Matt starts talking. I always assume it'll be some hour long monologue, and I've heard enough of those to last a lifetime."

Scarlett nodded. "Sounds like Naida," she told him as she scanned the numbers on the doors as they walked down the hall together.

She scanned the hall, watching for the right room number while she thought about the younger Hardy. _At least we're having a normal conversation this time_, she thought shaking her head. She stopped when she spotted the number they had been searching for. Coming to a halt, she took her key card from her back pocket and stuck it in the door. She let jeff walk in before her, then flicked the light switch to make sure he didn't fall over anything.

"Home sweet home," Jeff drawled, smiling like a fool at her.

"It's gonna be a long couple days," Scarlett mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't think it ran too smoothly, but I'll fix that with the next one.**


End file.
